Dragonball Z: Odyssey
by princebejitasama
Summary: A powerful tyrant lays siege to the Southern Galaxies. When the South Kai's attempts to halt the war tearing apart his realm fails, The Supreme Kai seeks the aid of the saiyans. With his experience fighting with and against immeasurable armies, and his debt owed to Kibitoshin himself, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta seems to be the man to stop the War Lord. But not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: This work of fiction deviates from usual Dragonball Z canon. Instead of Vegeta being wished back after the demise of Majin Buu, he remained in the Home for Infinite Losers for a time, and was granted a pardon by the Supreme Kai due to his defeat of Janemba with Goku shortly after. Another notable difference is that Bulla is born much earlier than in the series, almost immediately after Vegeta's return to life.]

**Dragonball Z - Odyssey**

_-Chapter 1: "Warlord Onaka"-_

_Planet Seyoria_

_Southern Galaxies_

_Age 778_

The Southern Galaxies had become a war-torn quadrant in recent times, with constant battles raging on almost every inhabited world. The Seyorian Empire was flexing it's metaphorical muscle, seizing world after world in one-sided battles, crushing any and all who opposed them. As the cataclysmic confrontation spread further and further, it was time for divine intervention. At the behest of the South Kai, a trio of the most powerful men to ever live in the Southern Realm were granted passage back into the plane of the living, in an attempt to sever the iron fist of the Seyorians and end the strife threatening to engulf the quadrant. It hadn't been an easy task for the South Kai to secure the help, but in the end, he had convinced the Grand Kai that if allowed to run unchecked, the Seyorian Military would not just seize _his_ galaxy, but perhaps all of the known universe.

The three warriors chosen were the three greatest warriors ever to ever train under the South Kai. Jallargo, a lithe, teal skinned humanoid who was one of the fastest fighters in Other World. Be'dar, a scorpion-tailed insectoid battle mage from the planet Decitania, whose bizarre powers had saved an entire solar system from impending doom by containing a supernova threatening to wipe out all life in the system. And rounding out the trio, Telravan, a bull-horned and reptilian juggernaut with enough sheer strength to crack a small moon in two with a single strike from his immense fists. Aided by an army of lupine warriors from the nearby world of Halletona, they laid siege to the very heart of the Seyorian Military, their goal to decapitate the titular head of their monarchy; a powerful War Lord named Onaka.

And, in the early stages of the battle, the South Galaxy's Task Force seemed to be emerging victorious.

On the burnt plains bordering the forbidding fortress of Seyoria, the Halletonarian Armies warred with Onaka's dragon-like soldiers under a sky scorched with blackened clouds. The golden tridents of the Seyorians burned with a savage radiance, shimmering in the light of the exploding ki blasts which filled the heavens, and the dying screams of the fighters clashed discordantly, adding to the symphonic cacophony of war.

Above the battlefield, Be'dar hovered high in the air, his black hooded cape fluttering out in the high wind whistling through the jagged peaks behind the fortress. The insectoid fighter's energy flowed around him in a deep jade aura, dotted with glistening crystalline sparks flowing across it's opaque surface. Guarded from all sides by a troupe of lupine warriors, the battle mage slowly raised his arms, his scythe-tipped fingers flexing and stretching. The swirling energy around him took on a fever pitch as he opened four vividly yellow eyes, the mandibles protruding from his mouth clicking in fervent concentration. His long arms moved in complex patterns, an orb of mana-infused Ki springing to life between his circling, encompassing palms. "Disruptor Wave..." he clicked, hands moving faster and faster. "HA!"

An elegant beam of violet rings erupted from the orb, speeding towards the mountainside castle, and the transparent protective bubble emanating from the spires and turrets glowed a bright golden in colour, the sound of an immense, eye-watering gong booming out across the warring masses. Be'dar's arms shook with the force of concentration, channelling more and more power into the beam of rings, and they began to stretch, skimming across the barrier's surface. "Disperse!" Be'dar snapped his clawed fists closed, and the barrier exploded, breaking into a million tiny shards, which smoked and dissipated as they fell to the Earth.

Down below, the hulking granite-grey Telravan released a berserker roar as he drove a massive fist into the ground, a powerful shockwave radiating outwards around him, sending the troops attacking him flying to all points of the compass. Taking advantage of his hunched position, the speedy Jallargo sprinted up the reptile's back, leaping into the air, and unloaded a volley of potent ki-orbs into the approaching ranks. "Jallargo!" Telravan bellowed in his ogre-like voice, scattering another troupe of would-be attackers with a flurry from his powerful fists,shrugging off a volley of blasts from the regrouping Seyorians. "We need to move before the barrier regenerates!"

"Tell me something I _don't_ know!" the teal warrior shouted over his shoulder, his sly features twisted in annoyance as he hovered in the air, his arms pumping back and forth as he fired continuous energy waves towards the advancing Seyorians. "Clear a path for us! I'm doing no more than holding them off here!"

The brute rose to his full and formidable twelve feet in height, rolling his broad shoulders. "Gladly!" Telravan lowered his head, the ground shaking as he took off at a sprint, using his trunk-like arms to ram his way through the lines, crushing the dragonish warriors beneath his rampaging feet. Grinning, Jallargo zoomed along in his wake, his hands facing outwards to either side, continuing his barrage of waves, as they twisted through the air, impacting the Seyorian ranks and broadening the path created by Telravan's charge.

Up ahead, five Seyorian Elites came sprinting through the stone archway marking the outer wall of the fortress, dressed from head to toe in gleaming armour. The leader of the quintet brandished an ornate trident, roaring encouragement to the troops defending the brief rise from the battlefield to the compound proper. "Hold them back!" he screamed. "Don't give them a single in-" His mouth fell open, aghast, as the very rear line of soldiers exploded outwards, and the horned head and elongated snout of Telravan hurtled towards him. Letting out a snort or rage, the reptile drew back his fist, the elite letting his trident fall to the ground with a clatter, and Telravan slammed his fist into the armoured soldier, sending his helmeted head soaring clean off its shoulders, impacting the inner wall of the castle's courtyard hard enough that it exploded upon impact. The five elites were quickly trampled, or blasted apart as they fled in fear of Telravan's might. Together, Jallargo and the giant burst through the archway, and a moment later, Be'dar landed upon the arch's precipice, dropping to a knee to brace his descent.

At that moment, the protective barrier sprang back into life around the fortress, sealing the trio of heroes inside. "Can you bring it back down, Be'dar?" Jallargo asked, the sounds of battle now dim and far-off to their ears.

"With enough time." the insectoid replied. "But there is no need. Not now. We are inside."

"The others..."

"They wouldn't phase the War Lord." Telravan grumbled, cracking his stony knuckles, flexing the muscles of his scaly, bare chest. "Only we can defeat him. And with his honour guard dead, he's made all the more vulnerable. The odds are in our favour, Jallargo."

"Until Onaka is dead, I won't be stacking the odds on us." Be'dar muttered darkly with a shake of the head. "He's far more powerful than any of us have ever fought before. It explains why Lord Kai sent three of us, instead of just one."

"Well, this monster won't eradicate itself." Jallargo tugged at his black and white knuckle gloves, loosening up the sleeves of his navy blue trench coat. "Let us find him, and end this once and for all."

"You needn't find me, gentlemen. Look no further than here." The trio spun rapidly at the sound of the deep, gravelly voice, their collective gazes alighting on the dark and evil figure standing on the other side of the barren stone courtyard. Standing at a formidable seven feet in height, dressed from neck to toe in obsidian, spiked armour, the monstrous Lord Onaka smiled a cunning, fanged smile. Unlike the reptilian Telravan, Onaka was almost human in appearance, aside from the ram's horns protruding from his head and the bat-like wings jutting from his shoulder blades. His skin was a deep charcoal, eyes a blistering crimson, rows of minute spikes covering his bald head. "I must commend your efforts." he called, raising a hand to the skies, an orb of Ki bursting into life, elongating and solidifying into an immense war hammer. "Only the most extraordinary of fighters could penetrate my defences. A shame, that you came here as foes. I could have used warriors like you."

Telravan bared his fangs in a snarl, a guttural growl passing between his jaws. "We would never fight for you, tyrant! We came here to destroy you!" His tail slammed down on the ground to punctuate his comment, cracks running out in a spiderweb around the impact site.

"Your reign ends today, Onaka." Jallargo taunted, removing his coat with a flurry and tossing it aside, revealing his ruffled white shirt and dark trousers. "We're putting you down, like the rabid dog you are." Be'dar simply allowed his aura to flash out menacingly, his mandibles clicking within the shadowy folds of his hood.

"You are most welcome to try." Onaka replied nonchalantly, tightening his grip on the hammer. "More powerful than you have failed."

"We'll just see about that!" Telravan released an animalistic roar like a giant predatory dinosaur, the very earth shaking at the tumult. Clenching fists the size of boulders, the reptilian charged forwards, launching a punch with enough force to level an entire city. To the horror of the giant's companions, Onaka uttered a bored sigh, swatting Telravan aside with a lazy backhand, sending the towering beast crashing through a wall. Jallargo sprung into action a split second later, his arms lined with shining blue Ki as he launched blurred combinations in quick succession. The war lord was up to the task, ducking and weaving between the attacks. Shouting in concentration, the humanoid swung a blistering roundhouse kick towards the taller monster, but Onaka caught the fighter's leg in a gauntleted fist, driving a punch into his stomach and slamming him face first into the ground.

All the while, Be'dar remained where he landed on top of the stone archway, forefingers pressed to his temples, beams of circular radiance emanating from the centre of his forehead. When Onaka's eyes locked with his, he shouted his attack to the heavens. "Mind Barrage!" The dragon came to a complete halt, as a blue light exploded inside his head, the radiance from the attack bursting through his eyes, ears and mouth. The attack was, as the name suggested, an assault on the mind, and Be'dar was flooding Onaka with hallucinogenic visions of past tragedies and future defeats, all the while sending a jolt of ki through the monster's system. Be'dar, however, could feel Onaka's will struggling with his own for control, and after a mere few moments, the war lord released a bellow, his aura exploding as he drove the insectoid from his mind.

Before he knew what was happening, a powerful hand had seized him, vice-like, around the throat, and slammed him downwards through his perch. He hit the ground, hard, and was yet again dragged into the air by the armoured fist. "I admire your abilities, bug." Onaka growled, tightening his grip on Be'dar's throat. "You shall be granted the honour of a quick, painless dea-"

"HIYAAAA!" Jallargo was back in action, driving a high, spinning kick into the side of Onaka's horned head. The surprise attack caught the tyrant off-guard, and he was sent reeling through a wall of the compound, tonnes of bricks and debris cascading down on top of him. Jallargo landed lightly, adopting his fighting pose, bleeding profusely from a savage wound to the skull, but the light in his eyes blazed like an inferno. "This isn't over!"

From away to the right, the rubble shifted, and Telravan dragged himself out of the wreckage, stomping over to where Jallargo stood. "Not by a long shot." he growled, smashing his fists together.

Be'dar was the last to rise, his breathing laboured and heavy due to the crush on his windpipe, but he too appeared to be far from cashing in his chips. He allowed himself to hover just above the ground, his arms held stiffly by his side, palms spread, a deep jade light dancing between his fingers. "Let's hit him together!" the insectoid hissed, orbs of ki springing to life in his hands.

Telravan slammed his fists into the ground, hunching his immense shoulders, his horned crocodile-like head rolling back wards, a dim grey light glowing at the back of his throat. Jallargo thrusted an arm forwards, tightly gripping his bicep in concentration, beads of blue aura swirling around the length of his limb. Be'dar's hands turned, the palms now facing Onaka's crash zone, fingers clenching around the bright orbs of Ki, and as one, they launched their attack. The brute Telravan rocked his head forward, an immense pillar of grey Ki zooming towards Onaka. The diminuitive Jallargo followed suit, adding his own aquamarine attack to the mix, and Be'dar added countless, tightly formed orbs of gold and violet energy to the mix, peppering the blast site. The explosion erupted into the skies, a hefty mushroom cloud billowing into the skies, the very earth shaking in apparent fear of the immense might.

The warriors of the South weren't about to congratulate one another, though. As the smoke cleared, a dark figure could be seen rising from the ground in the haze, and they all felt that dreadful energy in the wake of the dissipating bombardment. "Weaklings." the War Lord growled, taking slow, deliberated steps towards them. "Did you really think that would work on _me_?"

"Time for Plan B, eh?" Jallargo's face was a horrified mask. He found no way to understand how this monster could have simply brushed off such a powerful assault from the three best fighters under South Kai's tutelage. He glanced sidelong at Telravan, whose ghastly face offered no insight to his thought process, and the reptile gave a stout nod. With another berserker roar, he charged at Onaka, Jallargo's form shifting sideways, cranking up into overdrive as he vanished from view, and a moment later, Be'dar's scarab-like wings jutted out from his back, and he lifted off the ground, also vanishing from view.

Onaka ducked beneath a haymaker from Telravan, then side-stepped a swipe from the giant's tail with ease. Jallargo slid into view a split second later, swinging another high kick at the dragon's head. Onaka was quick enough to lean his head back and avoid the attack, but had done exactly what the heroes had wanted. His neck now completely exposed, Be'dar appeared with a crackle of aura above the monster's head, his scorpion tail arched, and he drove the barb straight into Onaka's throat, sending paralysing poison flooding through the War Lord's system.

Now suffering an interior assault from the bug-like Be'dar, Onaka staggered, reeling from the effects of the venom, and was left wide open yet again to an attack. From behind, Telravan wrapped his tree trunk limbs around Onaka's torso, pinning his arms to his side and lifting him into the air, squeezing the life out of him. The War Lord's armour cracked under the pressure as he grit his teeth against the pain. Be'dar threw his own hat into the ring, appearing in front of the fighters, his fingers pressed to his forehead again, once more assaulting the War Lord's mind, while Jallargo danced to and fro, driving fast and powerful combinations into every pressure point he could think of.

The strength pinning his arms to his sides was too great for even Onaka to break, and he writhed in Telravan's clutches, his aura bursting wildly as he struggled to free himself. But, he managed to lash out with a savage kick in the depths of the physical and mental assault, driving Jallargo away from the combat, and rocked his head backwards into the face of Telravan. The reptile staggered back a step, then a second blow knocked him further, and Onaka combined the strength of his arms and powerful wings to launch the giant off his back. Telravan gained his composure quickly, but was met by a brutal swing to the chest from Onaka's hammer, driving him to the Earth. Almost casually, the War Lord raised a hand, signalling the end of Telravan's fight. "Tell your Kai to send as many fighters as he likes." he muttered tauntingly. "In the end, the Seyorian Empire will never fall." A short, broad energy wave fired from his gauntleted hand, and Telravan's dying screams echoed into silence, his body evaporating into little more than a pile of ash where the giant once stood.

"NO!" Jallargo leaped back into the fray, delivering combinations of desperate and furious punches, kicks and ki-blasts into Onaka's spine, sonic booms issuing from every impact point. But the tyrant seemed completely unperturbed by the vivacious assault. "You are a cowardly rodent, 'warrior'." he snarled derisively, spitting the last word in mockery, not moving a muscle, smoke trailing between his outstretched fingers, still pointing to where the reptile had died a moment earlier. "You only attack when my back is turned, or when a better fighter has me off guard. Your death will not be as quick as your companion's."

Before Jallargo had even sensed his movements, the war hammer was slammed into his side, crushing him against the wall, and Onaka's free hand seized the top of his head, driving him backwards to the earth. The slam was hard enough to form an impact crater, and while the teal humanoid coughed and twitched in mortal pain, Onaka loomed over him, raising a booted foot. An ear-splitting shriek rent the air, as Onaka brought his foot down again and again onto Jallargo's chest, breaking ribs and rupturing organs with every brutal stomp.

"I guess it's up to me..." Be'dar murmured, his hands shaking, watching on wide eyed in horror as his comrades were cut down before his very eyes. "Time for me to bring out my trump card..."

Six hundred years ago on Decitania, the insectoid inhabitants of the jungle world were threatened by extinction in the face of their system's exploding red-dwarf star. While the sun burst outwards, the planet was bathed in heat waves, spot-fires dotting the entire surface. Only one man had had the power to stop it, and that man had been Be'dar.

An old technique passed down throughout the generations, leading back to the mighty Warlocks of Decitania, allowed the user to create a rip in the very fabric of space and time. The potency of the attack however, more often than not, led to the destruction of the caster. But nevertheless, using this mighty magic as the catalyst for his race's salvation, Be'dar had tossed his life aside, utilising the spell to stabilise the supernova, and with his sacrifice bought peace and safety for his entire species.

The battle mage planned to use this same attack to send the mighty Onaka hurtling through space and time itself, casting him to all-points nowhere. "Temporal Shift!" he shouted, raising his hands high into the air, a ring of violently flickering mana spinning into life above his flattened palms. His whole form shook with the effort of producing the spell, and keeping his elbows locked and arms straight, he lowered the ring, pointing it at the merciless tyrant. His mandibles clicking furiously, growling under his breath, the mage prepared to fire his last effort. A primal scream echoed from his maw as the interior of the ring suddenly became a vast, black chasm, and he fired the circle towards his foe.

Onaka caught on to the attack, his eyes widening in horror, and he flung an arm out, using his telekinetic powers to bring the attack to a halt; the force of doing so levelled the entire compound around them, scattering debris and stone halfway across the globe. Sweat coated the tyrant's brow, his heels sliding out in the dust at his feet, forcing the ring back towards the Decitanian. Be'dar pushed with all his might, his superior psychic skills winning this battle of wills, the circlet pushing gradually towards Onaka. Knowing he couldn't change the direction of this clash, Onaka chose a secondary measure. Releasing his defence, he grabbed Jallargo by the collar of his shirt, and threw him directly into the ring, leaping backwards out of harm's way at the very last second.

"NO!" Be'dar's shout mingled with Jallargo's fading, horrified screams, and the mage dropped to the ground, his last dying breaths hitching in his chest. "You... you won't win... This is just... the beginning..." he croaked, glaring up at the tyrant through one good eye.

"You're right about one thing, Decitanian." the War Lord rasped. "This _is_ just the beginning..."

[A/N: Thanks for reading chapter one. This one is a completely new concept to me, and I have a few people to thank for their inspiration and assistance:

To NamekianKai, for his amazing, muse-sparking artwork on DeviantArt.

To PJ, Ant, Tony, Karen, Adam, Mario and Wade for revitalising my lust of Dragonball Z fiction writing.

And lastly, to Donovan. If it wasn't for you Chapter One would have never been written.

I hope you've all enjoyed Chapter One, and continue to enjoy the following instalments. Leave me a review, drop me a line, share the story if you so wish, but most importantly, _enjoy _reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks again.

~PrinceBejitaSama.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball Z – Odyssey**

_-Chapter Two: "A Debt Owed"-_

For the past 4 years, Planet Earth had been experiencing its first prolonged period of peace since the fall of King Piccolo. No violent oppressor descended from the heavens, no all-powerful, all-consuming monster rose from the ground to destroy them all. It was a time for all, including the Z Fighters, to relax with their friends and families, enjoying the simpler things. Some, like Tien Shinhan and Piccolo, found the peace and quiet unsettling, choosing to rather remain in self-imposed isolation, continuing their training far away from the hustle and bustle of the suburban world. And then, there were some who were completely different from their "old selves".

Vegeta was a changed man after his rebirth and return to life. In the fight against Buu, the proud Prince of Saiyans had finally put the lives of others, of the entire Earth, before his own. But his selfless sacrifice had been in vain, giving the Prince time to rethink his actions while living out the rest of eternity in Other World.

With the destruction of the maniacal Kid Buu and the wish to return the lives of "All the good people killed by Babidi and his minions" (a loophole in the wish meant that Vegeta's sacrifice was deemed suicide by the mighty Porunga), Vegeta rejected King Yemma's offer of training on the Grand Kai's planet, opting instead to train himself by constantly challenging the compendium of diabolical and powerful cretins residing in the bowels of the Afterlife. The Prince felt sure that the likes of Cell, Frieza, Babidi, Bojack, and countless other ne'er-do-wells would provide a more sporting challenge than the do-gooding heroes in the heavens. And, a short time later when the Saike Demon Janemba assaulted Other World, Vegeta and Goku threw down the powerful creature. Kibitoshin, the Supreme Kai himself, rewarded the two Saiyans by returning them both to life. Since his return, Vegeta had been different. He was still as moody and stoic as always, but he cared for his family, and even excepted the others as friends. Friends... a strange concept, for the eternally loner Prince.

One thing that would never change, though, was Vegeta's lust for strength. Even though he was no longer constantly punishing himself under the immense weight of artificial gravity, the Saiyan kept up a solid training regime nevertheless. There was a tournament looming just around the bend, and Goku still far eclipsed him in strength. The Prince felt sure that unlocking the third Super Saiyan transformation was the key, but try as he might, he could never find that well of untapped power. Years ago, Vegeta would have been driven to the point of insanity by this constant failure. Once upon a time, he had allowed himself to fall under the spell of a lunatic wizard hell bent on universal destruction to achieve the necessary power increase to defeat his long time rival. There would be no such behavioural repeat from Vegeta, though. Not this time. Even after hitting the wall. Vegeta would gain his strength the right way. The hard way.

A few weeks after his return, Bulma had brightly announced that there was another child on the way. And, with the birth of their daughter Bulla, Vegeta had all but cast aside his ruthless march towards insurmountable power. Bulla was, in his mind, his "little Princess", and she meant the world to him. The little blue-haired girl was her father's pride and joy, and (as long as no one else was watching – the Prince, of course, had to save face around his friends) he doted upon her endlessly.

In addition to his renewed role as caring father, the Saiyan Prince was now instructing three of the Z Warriors in the martial arts. Trunks, as always, trained with his father when he wasn't at school, and that meant Goten usually joined in as well. As if the terrible twosome wasn't enough of a handful, a third, scarcely believable pupil had begun training with the Prince. Around a year ago, Vegeta had been meditating alone in the sprawling Capsule Corp yards (Bulma had taken Bulla off his hands for the afternoon, and Trunks was with Goten, as usual) when an unlikely visitor approached him.

It was Gohan. According to the demi-saiyan, he'd grown restless over the past four years of peace. The Saiyan in him yearned for battle, and as he progressed into his twenties, that yearning had overcome any and all academic interests. He wanted to train again.

"You must be joking." The Prince had scoffed with a sneering smirk, knowing full well that Chi-Chi would never allow Gohan to give up his studious pursuits.

"Not at all." Gohan replied stoutly. "I know what you're thinking, and yeah, my mom wasn't too happy about the decision. But I told her that I'm not a kid any more. It's my life, and I'll live it as I please. Besides, Videl and me have been entering minor tournaments for the last few years. The prize money we've won is enough to last us long into retirement. I don't need to study any more."

"Why do you want to train, Gohan? Tell me the truth." The Prince demanded, folding his brawny arms across his chest. "There's nothing left out there to threaten your loved ones. The Earth doesn't need a defender."

Gohan uttered a humorless chuckle at the statement. "Like that's ever stopped you. Or my dad. Or Piccolo."

Any rebuttal rising from the Prince's mouth died on his lips at the stark truth Gohan had spoken. Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo all continued their relentless regimes not to gain strength in order to defend the weak, but because their warrior spirits wouldn't allow them to live any other life. Apparently, Gohan's own dormant drive for strength was awakening again.

"Why me, and not your father or the Namek?" he asked shrewdly, arching a brow. "Kakarot has been stronger than I since he stepped out of that Hyperbolic Time Chamber to face Cell."

"My dad won't push me hard enough. He's too soft on me to help me reach new heights. And Piccolo isn't as strong as you any more. You're the only one strong enough, and hard enough, to make me stronger."

The youth made a good point. But there was something Vegeta couldn't quite put his finger on. "You're already stronger than me_. _That old buffoon released your hidden potential and gave you power beyond a Super Saiyan Three. So why do you want _my _help in becoming stronger?"

At this, Gohan had flushed a deep shade of red, and he dropped his gaze, awkwardly ruffling his hair. "Ah, about that... I guess that my hidden power is like any muscle... If you don't use it... It ah... Weakens... Fades..." he muttered in embarrassment. "I haven't needed to use it in so long, and I just... Can't."

"Idiot..." Vegeta hissed, pressing his palm to his face in sheer disbelief. The brat's foolish laziness had cost him power greater than Vegeta himself knew existed. Dragging his fingers down his face, letting out a slow breath through his nostrils, the Prince digested the information with considerable chagrin. "Very well. I'll train you. _But_." He raised three fingers. "Three rules. One, you do as I say without question. I want you to be serious and dedicated. I won't be training with layabouts or idiots. Secondly, you tell _no one _of this arrangement. And finally, I want 110% effort from you. No half measures, no short cuts. Do we have a deal?"

It took less than a second for Gohan to accept the terms. A small grin forming on his face, he gave a stout nod of agreement. "We have a deal, Vegeta. You won't regret this."

"I had better not regret it, or you just might..." Vegeta had threatened darkly.

Gohan, however, had been true to his word. Twice a week, he arrived at Capsule Corp, and spent hours at a time cooped up with the brutal Prince in the gravity chamber, training harder than he ever had in his life. Vegeta was as relentless and remorseless as ever, throwing Gohan into the deep end by cranking up the gravity generator to three hundred g's on their very first attempt. He pushed the youth to his very limits, just as Gohan had asked, and made Piccolo's boot camp look like a walk in the park; If it wasn't for the miraculous senzu beans, Gohan would have needed a month to recover after every session.

Having such an enthusiastic partner meant that Vegeta was also becoming stronger and stronger. Once the youth had grown accustomed to the intense gravity, he gave the Prince a real run for his money every time they clashed. He felt that old hunger, rising up inside him, urging him to become even more powerful. In his mind's eye, he could see himself climbing the metaphorical mountain of strength, slowly gaining on an orange-clad figure up above.

For Vegeta, life was good.

On this particular evening, Vegeta was running late for his solo evening training. A trip to the Zoo with Bulla had ran a few hours over long (Vegeta simply hadn't had the heart to tell his daughter that she couldn't stay to watch the 2 o'clock sea world show) and severely cut into his fitness regimen. After a quick supper, the Prince tucked his little princess into bed, promising he'd take her for a flying lesson early in the morning. "Tell me a story, Daddy! Just one more!" the little girl demanded, pouting heavily; an indication that she wouldn't comply and sleep before he had fulfilled the order.

"I've told you three today already, Princess." he replied in mild amusement and exasperation. "Besides, we're going flying in the morning. You need a good night's sleep."

"I don't _need_ to rest, Daddy." she whined, folding her arms across her chest in a very Vegeta-like expression. "I'm a mighty Saiyan, like you! Saiyans can do anything!"

"Hmm..." Vegeta tapped his chin in mock-serious thought. "I guess there's one way to find out..." He rummaged in his pockets a few moments, pulling a small coin from its depths, and, holding his hand flat, palm facing down, placed the coin on the back of his scarred knuckles. "A true, well-rested Saiyan could snatch this from me without even breaking a sweat. If you can take it, you can stay up as long as you like. If you can't, you have to go to sleep and get your strength back. Agreed?"

The little bluenette sat up straight, nodding once in determination, raising her hand, poking out her tongue in concentration. She inched closer, staring intently at the shiny coin, then lunged. Vegeta's hand moved faster than the eye could see, slipping out from under the coin and his fingers clamped around it. Bulla let out a huff, falling back onto her bed, staring moodily up at the ceiling.

A rare smile flitted across Vegeta's face as he reached out and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. I'm sure if you tried that again in the morning, you'd succeed easily. You're going to be faster than your father one day." he said kindly.

"R... Really? You really think so?" She asked timidly, glancing at her hero.

Uttering a chuckle, the Prince tucked in her sheets and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I _know_ so." he replied seriously. "But only if you get a good night's sleep every night. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I'll sleep _real_ good, I promise! Better than Trunks!"

Vegeta rose from the bed, another smile alighting his face, he moved towards the door. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Daddy." the little bluenette replied with a yawn.

After flicking off the light and closing the door, the Prince moved down the corridor and out through the dining room. He could hear the sounds of the now teenage Trunks and Goten squabbling over a video game in the lounge room, the clatter of pots and plates as Bulma moved about the kitchen. Then, his eyes narrowed, his steps coming to a halt, and he glanced over his shoulder towards the back door, a presence zapping at his senses. Slowly, he turned on his heel, moving with deliberated paces towards the door at the end of the hall, rolling up the sleeves of his white, button up shirt. "Everything okay, Vegeta?" Bulma's voice called to him from the kitchen.

"Just fine." he muttered in reply, continuing his walk.

When he made it outside, nothing stirred. Only the sounds of a few late-night commuters in their cars zipping along the motorway in the near distance broke the still, night silence. He furrowed his brow, dark eyes sweeping the well manicured lawns under the light of the stars, his knuckles cracking audibly as he clenched a fist. Suddenly, a lamp post glared into life, bathing the yard in a bright yellow glow, and his gaze snapped to the source. A tall, shadowy figure stood beneath the glow of the light. "Greetings, Vegeta. It is good to see you again. You're looking well."

Vegeta's fists slowly unfurled, his shoulders relaxing. "Supreme Kai..." he muttered, as the figure stepped into the light. "Would it have killed you to announce your arrival before appearing in my yard?" he asked, arching a brow.

"You'll have to forgive me. My "people skills" are a little rusty." the smiling Kai produced a light, apologising bow.

"I trust you have a reason for being here?" There was no trace of welcome in the Prince's voice as he folded his arms. "I'm not particularly well known for being a gracious host, or enjoying surprise company."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kibitoshin replied with a nod of the head. "I'm here because I need your help, Vegeta. A situation has arisen, and I need someone with your experience to handle it."

"You mean, another powerful enemy has revealed itself and you can't eradicate it on your lonesome." Odd, he thought. Vegeta was never known to be a hero. It was usually Goku or Gohan that people went to for help with issues beyond their capabilities. Hell, even Piccolo would have been a better choice, in Vegeta's eyes. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Better yet, why should I? I have quite enough on my plate without cleaning up the messes of the Gods."

"Firstly, we aren't _gods_. We are overseers. We watch. We guide. We protect. And when we _can't _protect, we enlist those who can. Secondly, Goku and Gohan lack one vital piece to solving this puzzle; Your past. The threat I speak of comes in the form of a powerful War Lord with an army at his disposal, terrorising the Southern Galaxies. South King Kai has already sent his best men into the fold, but they failed. The rest of your companions are also ill-suited to handle such a force, whereas your history in the Cold Empire leaves you with a marked advantage in the arts of war. You have both fought_ with_ and _against_ armies in the past. And lastly... I would have believed you felt as though you could do this one, small favour for me, considering I was the one who returned you to life." The Kai's smile this time wasn't a pleasant or humorous one, as it usually was. "You owe me, Vegeta, so stop being a stiff-necked jerk for once in your life" that smile said.

It was then that Vegeta realised he'd been backed into a corner. Turning his back on the Kai with a silent snarl, he unfolded his arms, clenching his fists by his side. He hated being cornered, even by an ally. The Prince was settling into his new role as Father, Husband and Friend, all the while continuing his quest to becoming stronger than even Goku. Embarking on a journey into the far-flung reaches of space could take weeks, months, years even. He would be abandoning his family again; Only this time, it would be a conscious decision. Bulma would doubtless despise the idea, and argue with him. Trunks would want to travel with his father and fight the bad guys. And Bulla... telling his Princess that her father was leaving would be the worst of all.

But the Kai had cornered him, practically forced his hand. Vegeta was indebted, and he felt honour bound to clear it. Besides, the warrior who still lived in him screamed it's approval at the thought of facing down impossible odds and an indescribably powerful monster yet again. A test of his undeniable might during this time of peace. Such a battle would doubtlessly give him the upper hand over Goku, who had spent the time since his revival half-heartedly training. "Fine, I'll do your dirty work." he sneered over his shoulder. "Where must I go?"

"The Black Sea Nebula, in the Southern Galaxies." the Kai replied, clasping his hands behind his back. "Planet Marl. The Marlish are under siege by the warriors of Seyoria. Liberating them would surely gain their allegiance in your fight against Warlord Onaka."

"I don't need anybody's help." he growled warningly, as though the Kai had implied he was a defenceless kitten cowering before a wolf. His pride still ran strong; Old habits were the hardest of all to kick. "I'll take the fight directly to this Onaka, and cast him aside. Cut off the head, the body will flounder."

"That may have been the case with Frieza and his father, but not with Onaka." Kibitoshin interjected. "The Icejins had no line of succession past their own blood, because they believed themselves invulnerable. With the deaths of Frieza, Cooler and King Cold, the Planet Trade Empire collapsed. The Seyorians hold no such arrogant beliefs. Destroy one, another will take his place. Doubtless weaker than the first, but they will still fight as a singular, many-headed entity. You're powerful beyond measure, but even you can't destroy millions of fighters, who are far stronger and more cunning than Frieza's worthless henchmen."

The Prince grit his teeth. Even though he hated to admit it, the Kai spoke true. He pictured masses upon masses of soldiers who made Frieza's grunts look like children playing at warriors. And, while he could take down a thousand of them without breaking a sweat, a million fighters with strength rivalling the now dead Ginyu Force would prove an almost impossible task, even for him. Seething just below the surface, Vegeta grudgingly admitted defeat. "Fine." he snapped. "But I won't be answering to anyone save myself. Is that clear?"

"That will be something to discuss with the Marlish." The Supreme Kai was smiling from ear to ear, as though the millennia old being was watching his very favourite play. "I'm glad we could reach an agreement with such little difficulty, Vegeta. As always, you are_ pleasure_ to work with. Good luck on your quest."

"Just get out of my sight." Vegeta waved a dismissive hand, not even turning around, and marched back towards the building.

…...

"You're _WHAT_?!"

"Keep it down, will you!"

To say that Bulma hadn't taken the news well was a severe understatement. When Vegeta returned, glumly, from his venture into the night, he had broken the facts to her as gently as possible. "Not gently enough..." he thought to himself.

"Why does it have to be you, huh?" the bluenette asked scathingly, but thankfully keeping her voice to a low hiss. "It's not even your _home_. Why should you have to leave your friends and family to fight some big ugly monster on the other side of the universe?"

"I told you..." the Prince growled through clenched teeth. "I didn't _volunteer_ for this. I'm the only one strong enough to fight this fight, and no one else understands the logistics of war like I do. It _has_ to be me. Besides, I owe the Supreme Kai my life. He practically-"

"What, twisted your arm? Forced you into this? Threatened you? Ha!" she scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. You're forgetting I know you, Vegeta. You can't be forced to do _anything_ you don't want to. Hell, if I've tried once, I've tried a _thousand_ times to get you to mow the damn lawn every once in a while, but I'm _still_ paying the gardener. You can't be bribed, you can't be coerced, you can't be tricked. So don't sit there and try and fool me into believing that not even a single cell in that Neanderthal brain of yours doesn't like the idea of fighting another war. I wasn't born yesterday."

"It's not like that at all." he replied, hands balling into fists. "You think I _want_ to leave my family again?"

"Of course not." Bulma snapped. "But don't try and convince me you didn't take on the challenge willingly."

"Bulma..."

"Don't 'Bulma' me." The bluenette crossed her arms across her chest and stalked away, leaving Vegeta again with his thoughts.

He found himself a short time later, sitting alone on the Capsule Corp rooftop, his arms wrapped about his knees, staring pensively into the heavens. He gazed up at the stars, reflecting that soon, he'd be far beyond them, on distant worlds, fighting powerful warriors yet again. Although this time, unlike his stint as a grunt in Frieza's armies, he'd be liberating, not destroying. It was a strange concept for him to wrap his mind around.

Bulma's fury was the hardest thing for the Prince to swallow. He'd expected anger, yes, but he felt sure that he could have made her see reason before the sun came up. He figured though that now, she was cooped up in their bedroom, doing that annoying thing that human women often do when faced with sadness or anger (or any other damnable thing that sets them off) and crying herself to sleep. There was no sleep in Vegeta tonight, though. The morning would bring about more troubles, in explaining the situation to his son and daughter. The Prince didn't think he could stand watching his Princess cry.

The sound of creaking hinges split the silence, as a rooftop hatch was pushed open nearby, but Vegeta paid it no heed. No doubt Bulma was finished crying, and felt the need to come out and give him a further piece of her mind. And hell, he knew he deserved it. He was abandoning them again. Her footsteps pattered lightly across the sloping roof, and the bluenette sat herself beside him, gazing at his starlit profile. Slowly but surely, she inched closer, laying her head on his shoulder. Without dropping his gaze from the starry skies, Vegeta threw an arm around her shoulders and held her to him. Her fingers gently traced across his chest, and she gradually wrapped her arms around his torso, softly pressing her forehead against his jawline.

They sat there together for the longest of times, gazing up at the stars. The constellations danced overhead, the wind whistled through the trees, and after what seemed an eternity, Bulma pulled slightly away, her eyes falling on her Prince. "Promise me you'll come back." she whispered.

Finally, Vegeta glanced away from the heavens, and shifting his position, gently caressed Bulma's face between both hands. "I promise I'll come home." he replied. For a few moments, his eyes searched her face. To the Prince, she'd never looked more beautiful. He leaned down towards her, eyes gradually closing, and pressed his lips to hers.

The tender kiss lasted a few brief moments, before the bluenette reached up, tracing her fingers through his shock of raven black hair, deepening the passionate meeting of lips, pushing him back onto the tiled surface. They forgot their troubles then and there, and sank into blissful oblivion together.

This could very well be their last night together on earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball Z – Odyssey**

_-Chapter Three: "Fare thee well"-_

The Capsule Corp yards rang to the sound of hammers on steel, the steady whine of rocket thrusters, and the whistling whoosh of pneumatic equipment. When Vegeta had announced his departure to Dr. and Mrs. Briefs the morning after his visit from the Supreme Kai, Bulma's father pulled out all the stops in upgrading the fish-bowl ship which had become the stock-standard for intergalactic travel across the globe. The sheer distance involved was far further than any ship had gone before, and at the top speed of their fastest vessel, it would take Vegeta close to three years to reach his destination.

While Dr. Briefs and his techies worked on increasing the power of the ship's thrusters and reinforcing the hull to travel at such high velocity, the Prince spent his day saying his farewells, and mentally bracing himself for the challenge at hand. He skipped breakfast and departed before sunrise that morning, taking off to his old haunt in the mountains; the place which had been the first stepping stone on his path to rebellion against the Cold Empire.

The place still bore the savage scars of the initial fight between the Z Fighters and the ruthless Saiyans. As he soared across the misty landscape, he saw several blast craters dotted across the mass of brown and green, the shattered remains of mountains, the crushed mesas and buttes of the Wastes. Upon landing, his eyes swept the terrain, immediately recognising a rusted samurai sword protruding from the dirt as the blade which had removed his tail. He saw the man-sized imprint in a rock face where he had slammed Goku into the cliff in his Oozaru form. He discovered a shell-shocked hillside, showing the impact of his furious attempts to bombard the then five year old Gohan with a multitude of ki-blasts. At the sound of a feeble, bleating beep, his gaze fell on a small piece of cracked, rectangular green glass jutting out of pool of mud. Nappa's scouter, after so many years, attempted to read the Prince's power level, before croaking into silence.

This was where Vegeta had declared his intent to challenge Frieza's might. He had come to Earth without being instructed to, hell bent on the gift of immortality. The Saiyan Elite had left Earth empty handed (with a multitude of near-fatal injuries to boot), and charged immediately back into the fray, going after the tyrant on a far-flung world.

The similarities, thought Vegeta, were striking.

He had been alone for a few hours, completing some much needed soul searching and mental preparation. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't even picked up on Gohan's approach until he was almost on top of him. The demi-saiyan landed a few feet in front of the Prince, a small cloud of dust kicking up as his feet touched down, and he shot the silent Vegeta an enquiring gaze. "It's not like you to forget a training session." he announced, arching a brow. "What's going on, Vegeta? I don't think I've _ever_ seen Capsule Corp so busy."

"The Supreme Kai paid me a visit last night." The Prince replied, casually resting his back against the trunk of a dead tree and folding his arms. "There's chaos and anarchy in the Southern Galaxies. The South Kai hasn't been able to stop the strife, and it is beyond the powers of Kibitoshin to bring an end to it himself. He's asked me to liberate them in his stead."

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he blinked rapidly, taking in the information. "So... You're travelling to the other side of the Universe to fight a powerful tyrant?" He asked quietly, dropping his gaze and lightly gripping his chin. After a few moments of silence, he shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyes. "Alrighty. When do we leave?"

Vegeta had been expecting as much from the youth. "_We_ won't be going anywhere." he clarified. "_I _will be leaving as soon as my ship is ready. As early as possible."

And Gohan had predicted the refusal. "Come on, Vegeta." he scoffed. "I haven't been training with you so I can sit safely at home. I _want_ to fight. I _need_ to be out there with you, taking on impossible odds. You know I've gotten stronger. I could help you."

"I said _no_." Vegeta levelled his dark gaze at the youth, indicating that he wasn't budging on the decision. But, that didn't mean he wasn't going to explain. Gohan's attitude of late had earned him the Prince's respect. "If, by chance, the Earth is attacked again, only Kakarot would remain to defend your friends and family. You need to stay here. And regardless, I need someone to train Trunks in my place. Who better than you?"

The logic behind the argument, and the tone of Vegeta's voice acted as the perfect argument repellent. Folding his arms in defeat, Gohan gave a glum nod. "I see your point." he admitted, but his stance and tone said that he didn't like the decision. "Fine, I'll stay."

"I'm entrusting you to mould my son into a warrior, boy. I needn't tell you that my trust is hard to win and easy to lose." He said with meaning.

"I won't let you down, sir." Gohan replied, inclining his head.

It was mid afternoon when Vegeta returned from his preparatory sojourn into the Wastes, and rather than seeking a progress report on his ship, the Prince went immediately to his family. Trunks, as expected, immediately asked to join the Prince. "Let me go with you, Dad!" The teen demanded. "I can help you fight. You know how hard I've been training."

The Prince placed a hand on his son's shoulder, shaking his head. "I need you to stay at home and look after your mother. If someone tries to harm the planet while I'm gone, Kakarot and Gohan won't be able to do it alone. They'll need your help, Trunks. Just like they did with Majin Buu."

"But father..." Trunks scrunched up his face in annoyance. "I don't want you to go again. What if you run into trouble, and no one is there to watch your back?"

"I won't be alone. There are other fighters out there, wanting to go to war. But the odds are stacked against them. I'm going to tip the scales in their favour." he explained. "I'll be able to handle myself. Don't worry about me."

Trunks sighed and dropped his gaze, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Vegeta could clearly understand his son's dejection; If it had been Vegeta's father, telling him to remain behind while he went to conquer another planet, the Prince would have screamed himself hoarse and probably taken down a few of his father's Royal Guard in fury and frustration. Silently, Vegeta thanked his lucky stars that Trunks wasn't the arrogant and spoiled brat he himself had been.

"You're not budging on this one, are you?" Trunks asked, glancing up, earning an apologetic shake of the head from his father. Trunks sighed again, lightly rolling his eyes. "Alright, Dad. Just be safe." He extended a hand to his dad, but was caught by surprise when the Prince pulled him into a brief, one-armed hug.

"Take care of your mother."

Blushing at the rare hug, Trunks awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. "I'll try."

Saying Goodbye to Bulla had been as difficult as Vegeta had anticipated, although the little bluenette didn't cry or make a fuss. Vegeta knelt in front of her and told her he was going away for a little while, and that he had to go and help people who lived far far away. Bulla had fixed an extremely serious expression into her little features and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "You just come back soon, okay Daddy?" she said in a quiet yet demanding voice.

"I will, Princess. Very soon." Vegeta replied huskily, blinking back an itch in his eyes.

"And don't worry about Mommy and Trunks. I'll look after them while you're away." she added, almost casually, placing a small kiss on Vegeta's cheek. "I'm getting bigger and stronger every day, see?" The bluenette stepped back and lifted her arms like a boxer. "Maybe I'll be as big as Trunks when you get back!"

"Maybe." Vegeta muttered through a sad smile, rising and tussling his daughter's mop of turquoise hair.

On his way across the yard, the Prince was met with a surprise farewell. Out across the sprawling expanse of perfectly trimmed grass sat his ship, and a small knot of people awaiting Vegeta's departure. As he walked towards them, he picked out Bulma holding little Bulla's hand, Trunks and Goten chatting with Gohan, and lastly (and most unexpectedly) was Goku. The usual bristle of annoyance slithered up the Prince's spine, but it was only temporary; Vegeta's severe hatred of Goku had dwindled into a mild annoyance over the past few years.

"Kakarot." Vegeta greeted with an emotionless nod. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Gohan told me everything." Goku replied. "I was going to come with you, but we both know you won't let me." A small grin worked it's way onto his face. "Just know that if things get out of hand, Gohan and me are ready to join you."

"I appreciate the sentiment." No smile lighted Vegeta's expression. "But I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. I suggest you step up your regime. When I return from defeating this War Lord, you and I are settling who is stronger once and for all." Finally, his cocky grin broke through his mask.

"Oh, this mission will seem like a walk in the park when you and I finally settle the score." Goku smirked, extending a hand. The Earth's Hero was almost as eager as Vegeta for their rivalry to culminate in one final, glorious confrontation. Ever since they'd first clashed on Earth, some twenty-five years ago, the two had been constantly warring for the title of World's Strongest, and now, the combatants felt like the time was ripe for a grudge match.

Vegeta's grin broadened as he gripped forearms with Goku in a traditional Saiyan handshake, fixing the taller man with a glare. "Take care of the planet while I'm gone. Or you'll have _me _to answer to."

"I'll hold down the fort, don't you worry." Goku nodded, releasing the grip.

The Prince turned to his children next. "Look after your sister, Trunks. And train hard. Don't think Gohan's going to go easy on you." he said, with a glance towards the older half-saiyan.

"I'll train harder than ever, Dad." the teen replied with a stoic nod. "And I'll look after Bulla."

"Just be safe, Daddy." Bulla piped up with a smile. "You teach those baddies a lesson!"

"I will, Princess." the Prince smiled, tussling the little blunette's hair.

Finally, Vegeta's eyes found Bulma. "I'll be home soon, just like I promised." He said gruffly, approaching her.

At that, Bulma flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into tender hug, causing the Prince to flush an awkward red.

"You'd better, home boy." she said quietly, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Or I'll kick your ass from here to Other World. You got that?"

Vegeta's face broke into another sad smile as he nodded his understanding. "Loud and clear." he replied with half a chuckle. He turned away, alighting the ramp, pausing only to thumb the controls and seal the door. He made his way across the red tiles, slipping into the pilot's chair, and began tapping away at the controls, the ship around him winding into life, turbines thrumming, lights flashing on the panels. He spared a final glance through the window to his farewell party, all of whom were waving and grinning. All except for Bulma.

His wife remained stock still, a blazing look on her face, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. The blunette briefly closed her eyes, shook her head, and a smile worked it's way onto her face as she flipped her Prince the peace sign. "Give 'em hell, Bad Man!" she called.

Returning the gesture in kind, Vegeta's face broke into another sad smile, and a split second later, the ship soared into the air, zooming low across West City, gathering speed as it lifted, going into a steep vertical climb. Within a fraction of a second, it faded to no more than a speck of light in the skies, then vanished entirely.

…...

Two months. That's how long it would take for Vegeta to arrive on Marl. And in that two months, the Saiyan Prince intended to do as much training as possible. One of the additions to the ship was an improved gravity generator, and Vegeta planned on training in nine hundred times Earth's gravity; a height he had never even contemplated before.

His daily schedule was always the same. Wake up, eat, train, sleep. The only varying factor was the increase in gravity. By the end of the first week, he had cranked the simulator up to six hundred g's. By week four, he had moved on to seven. All the while, he felt himself growing stronger and stronger. But, with every amount of power gained, his hunger for more grew tenfold. It wasn't enough, he told himself.

It was never enough.

…...

"Arrival on Planet Marl in two hours. All passengers, please begin preparations to disembark. Ensure your baggage is safely secured in the designated area. Warning: Scanners indicate high level explosions around the planet's atmosphere, travel to and from the surface may be inhibited. We thank you for travelling with Capsule Corporation, and wish you all the very best on your visit to Planet Marl."

The cool robotic voice roused Vegeta from his slumber, and the Saiyan Prince rose from his cot, running his fingers through his hair. Two hours until he arrived, and his fight began. "Seems the Marlish aren't as weak as I assumed..." he muttered to himself, in light of the fact that they still appeared to be holding out after two months of steady combat. Even at this distance, his acute senses could pick up the echoes of exploding Ki blasts, and in his minds eye, he watched the scene unfolding.

…...

On Planet Marl, the defence was beginning to crumble. Giant, city-wide barriers had been erected across the planet, protecting the blue-skinned Marlish from the Seyorian assault. Immense star ships hovered in orbit around the beleaguered capitol, hundreds of dragonish warriors pouring from the vessels, peppering the cities with heavy ki-blasts. The Marlish troops fought bravely on all sides, keeping the Seyorians at bay as they had done for the past two months, but they lost three men for every foe taken down, and they were slowly being pushed back.

The Marlish hunkered down behind cover, blasting the approaching Seyorians, while Aerial Defence fighters peppered the skies from the shelter of protective barriers. This strategy was working well, forcing the Seyorians to descend out of range and approach the besieged fortress from the land. The fields of Marl burned, casting plumes of black smoke into the air.

Leading the defence of Marl was Grand Admiral Vaseon, a military veteran and one of the most powerful men on the planet. Covered from head to foot in jungle green armour, he hovered high in the air above the front lines, bellowing orders to his troops, while keeping a steady barrage of torrential ki harassing the Seyorian ranks. "Don't give them an inch!" he roared from behind his helmet, ducking and weaving between potent beams of energy, returning fire on the attackers. "Hold the line! Hold the line!"

The gold tridents of the Seyorians zipped through the air, impaling the Marlish soldiers unfortunate enough to be caught in the no-man's land, and the obsidian armoured troops bolted, screaming from cover, charging towards the defenders. From his vantage point, Vaseon could see that his men below would soon be overwhelmed. Reinforcements from the star ships were landing en mass just over the horizon. Gritting his teeth in a snarl, the Admiral tore his helmet off, revealing his chiselled and scarred features, a light blazing in his pale green eyes. "For glory!" he shouted, his aura blazing like a wild fire, and he zoomed to the ground, gathering speed.

He hit the turf at top speed mere feet from the Seyorians, and a giant mushroom cloud exploded into the air, obliterating the first and second waves. Before the smoke had even cleared, Vaseon rocketted through the haze, zooming between the confused and disoriented enemies, crippling them with savage combinations of punches and kicks. "To me! To me!" he roared, and a responding cheer issued from the Marlish lines. Inspired by their leader's prowess, they clambered out from behind cover, racing out to meet the Seyorians head on in one final charge.

"Admiral Vaseon! We've got another ship in-bound!" A voice called over the Admiral's communication channel.

Growling under his breath, Vaseon dispatched three more attackers before opening fire on the approaching reinforcements. "Let them come!" he snarled. "I'll destroy each and every last one of them!"

"No! It's not the Seyorians!" the officer replied frantically. "The ship isn't like any I've ever seen before! And it's too small to be reinforcements for them!"

Vaseon's furious sneer faltered for a moment, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Then who is it?!" he growled, regaining composure, keeping up his barrage.

"The ship doesn't match any known designs. We ran checks on it's size and shape, but came up with nothing! I..." The officer paused. "I think help is finally on the way."

"Don't get your hopes up." Vaseon replied dejectedly. "We sent out distress beacons two months ago. If anyone had received the message, they'd have arrived by now. Face it, kid... We're on our own here."

Vaseon could not have been more wrong.

[Thanks for reading. Sorry again about the delays, still issues with the internet and work keeping me busy. I'll update again soon.

Favourite, Subscribe, Review.]


End file.
